


陷阱 abo

by tsaomao



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, Super Junior, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsaomao/pseuds/tsaomao





	陷阱 abo

红酒味alpha李赫宰 X 巧克力牛奶味omega李东海  
双向 “暗恋”  
没车  
有私设

刚结束魔鬼行程的李俩一起回到了李赫宰在圣水洞的家。两个人并肩坐在沙发上，手里拿着高脚杯。  
只不过一个杯子里装的是上次从南美带回来的红酒，另一个装的是沁凉的可乐。李赫宰美其名说是怕李东海喝醉不舒服，实际上却是为了避免碰上他喝醉酒后逮着人就搂搂抱抱还要亲亲的坏习惯。

这倒是真的。

李东海一杯倒的体质和差得不能再差的酒品使得全队没有人敢和李东海约出去喝酒，就怕一个不小心就登上了隔天的头条新闻。  
至少做为队里唯二的omega，李东海还是很有自知之明的，自从分化成omega之后一直都打着抑制剂。毕竟就算是个再理智的alpha，一但碰上软绵绵又一股脑儿往你怀里钻的omega是完全一点抵抗力都没有。

虽然李东海很希望李赫宰成为他的alpha。

李东海“暗恋”李赫宰在队里早就是个公开的秘密。李东海很喜欢对队里的不论是哥哥还是弟弟亲亲抱抱，但是对李赫宰却是避而远之。  
“呀李东海你怎么就从来没亲过李赫宰”刚从李东海亲亲攻击活过来的金希澈抹着脸上的口水，嫌弃的擦到李东海的衣服上。李东海红着脸又倒回他的怀里，脸埋在金希澈的锁骨处，小小声的说“他万一讨厌我怎么办” 金希澈用手掐了一下跨坐在他腿上的李东海的屁股“我们东海这么可爱，不会有人讨厌你的”说完还在他的发旋上亲了又亲。  
总之，李东海虽然从小就认识李赫宰，但他们每每讲不到几句话李东海就开始语无伦次，脸庞和耳朵染上不正常的粉红色。这种情况直到两人组了小分队之后才开始改善。现在的李东海甚至可以面不改色的吐槽李赫宰几句。

李赫宰真的好好看!!!

李东海在心中呐喊。李东海目不转睛的盯着李赫宰，视线落在李赫宰微厚的嘴唇。被盯着看的alpha觉得有些不自在，把目光从电视上的综艺拉回身边的omega。  
“那就…庆祝我们拿到音乐节目的第一名吧”李赫宰清了下喉咙，酒杯碰撞发出清脆的声响，他仰头一口饮下杯中的液体。  
“恭喜我们”李东海潮他笑了一下，也一口喝完了杯里的碳酸饮料。  
或许是今天的月色格外的美，也可能是现在的气氛正好，李东海决定放手一搏。

“我现在要亲你，讨厌我的话就躲开”今天的空气有些醉人。李东海向李赫宰展示从他希澈哥那学来的告白招数。  
他小心翼翼的贴上李赫宰有些干燥的嘴唇，纤长的睫毛微微的颤抖着。他的吻技可以说是青涩到爆炸，毕竟他和之前交往对象的肢体接触也只到在脸颊上bobo的地步。他也没有深入，就只是双唇和李赫宰接触而已。对方迟迟没有回应使得他有些灰心，迟来的羞耻心占领了他的大脑。

真是太丢人了。

李东海坐直身子，与李赫宰拉开了距离，他的双眼覆上了一层水气。  
“对不起…你就当我是酒后乱性吧”他站起身想逃离这个让他难堪的地方。  
李赫宰叹了口气，放下手中的玻璃杯。  
“话都给你说完了我要怎么办”他抓住男孩的手腕，稍微使点力把他拉回沙发上。  
“应该由我来告白的…”他把李东海手上的杯子放到一旁的茶几上。  
他一手撑着沙发，一手反扣着李东海后脑勺，靠着alpha本能上的霸道啃上李东海的双唇。  
他用舌头描绘着李东海好看的唇型，趁着李东海张嘴换气的时候溜进他的嘴里。他在李东海的嘴里肆虐，扫过他每一颗好看的贝齿，攻击他敏感的上颚，最后和他的小舌纠缠在一起。  
明明整晚李东海滴酒未沾，现在他却觉得像是被浸泡在酿酒桶里。反倒是吞下了不少酒精的李赫宰清醒得不得了。李东海脸上不自然的潮红和紊乱的呼吸拉回了他的理智。巧克力牛奶的味道在房里爆炸。

李东海发情了。

即使他今早出门前打过一支抑制剂，发情期也还有一个礼拜，被暗恋对象表白然后接吻的事实害得他的发情期提早到来。  
“东海你有没有带抑制剂?” 向来稳重的李赫宰有些慌了手脚。李东海忍着身体的不适白了他一眼。  
“有你在还用什么抑制剂?你行不行啊”  
事实证明，alpha激不得。第二天赖在床上，整身骨头差点散架的李东海在心中发誓下次再也不能乱说男人不行。  
他扯过洁白的床单把自己包住只剩下眼睛，疯狂了一整晚的回忆让他不是很想再看见 “罪魁祸首”。偏偏那犯人端了一碗刚煮好的粥朝他走过来，将还在冒烟的碗放在床边的桌子上。  
“这几天你就先待在我这吧，还好行程都结束了”李赫宰把床上的蚕蛹抱在怀里，用手撸着李东海乱糟糟的头发。 “昨天也不是我酒后乱性，我是真的喜欢你啊东海。每次看你和其他人搂搂抱抱我救忌妒得快要疯了。听到你喜欢我，我真的很高兴…谢谢你啊东海” 说到这里赫宰甚至带上了一点哭腔。李东海这才把整张脸露出来   
“要亲亲”李东海都起小嘴。

适时的撒娇有助于夫夫X生活的和谐。

“话说....”李东海嗅了下鼻子 “你有没有闻到什么酒精的味道？”  
“我的信息素是红酒味的啊”

一切都是阴谋。

从被调包成生理食盐水的抑制剂到被加了发情期诱发剂的可乐，全都是为了捕获小猫咪所设下的陷阱。  
李赫宰知道如果不做些什么，李东海是不会乖乖向他坦白心意的。他实在是没办法再等下去了。自己心上的omega 天天在面前晃来晃去，李赫宰怕自己按耐不住冲动直接冲上去把人标记。  
不过，当然这也得要小猫咪心甘情愿跳进陷阱里。  
“发情期可不是一天就结束的”李东海挣开他的怀里。双手圈着他的脖子，跨坐在他的腹部。 “要我，就现在”说完还不怕死的用下身蹭了蹭身下的大野狼。  
如果李赫宰有尾巴，现在肯定疯狂的挥动着。他翻身把李东海压在身下，双手撑在他的头两侧。在他的额头落下几吻，他笑着。

“随时奉陪”


End file.
